A collision of Ego's
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: A collection of Drabbles revolving around Cormac and Draco, rated T but rating may change depending on my mood
1. Chapter 1

It was mid December, and the winter chill was just beginning to kick in, sending most of the students of Hogwarts retiring back to the warmth of the common room. That is, with the exception of a lone Gryffindor who was sat huddled on the top row of the Quidditch stands, his cloak clutched tightly around his neck in an attempt to preserve the little heat the cloak provided.

The Gryffindor was contemplating returning to his dormitory, now unsure whether the letter he had been sent earlier that day was a prank or not, a stark contrast to his usual confidence.

However, as he saw a flash of silver hair appear under a hooded figure in the distance, Cormac settled back upon the Slytherin coloured bench, a contempt smile spreading across his face.


	2. Silencio

Draco let out a contempt sigh as he pushed himself further into the body behind him. It had occurred to him earlier that night that he probably should cast some sort of Silencing spell, but that would also involve getting up to get his wand, and leaving behind the _oh so_ warm body that was currently pressed very pleasantly against his own. Besides he never had been very good at charms, and so there was a high chance that the spell wouldn't even work.

Draco was still slightly worried about one of his Dorm-mates throwing open the bed hangings and revealing Cormac and himself in all their glory, but as Cormac's arms wound themselves protectively around Draco's waist, he found himself not really caring...not anymore.


	3. Sleep

Draco had hardly slept all weekend. Between staying up late with Cormac every night, and finishing all his homework during the day he just didn't have the time. That is probably why he found himself, early Monday morning, hurtling through the corridors of Hogwarts trying to reach his charms class at a reasonable time.

Draco had realised when he'd reached the third floor that his efforts where in vain, and he was already over ten minutes late to charms and that he'd get a detention no matter what he did now.

And so Draco spent the following 5 minutes casually walking to his charms class where inevitable detentions awaited him, but even as Flitwick yelled himself hoarse at the platinum haired boy he found his gaze slipping to the back of the classroom where a certain fair haired Gryffindor was sat.

As said Gryffindor covertly winked at Draco, he decided that maybe it was worth the detention.


	4. Anger

Draco was absolutely furious. Pushing angrily past a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs who shouted obscenities at his back, Draco tried to clutch the neck of his robe closer against his skin that connected his shoulder blades to his neck in an attempt to conceal the love bite beneath.

That day had not gone particularly well for Draco, and he blamed it completely on the discoloured patch that marked his skin.

It all started spiralling out of control in the great hall earlier that day. Pansy had spotted the hickey that decorated his neck and promptly hurled her pumpkin juice over his head, screeched about him being a slut before storming out of the hall.

Draco had spent most of the day avoiding other students of Hogwarts that had taken to hissing 'man-whore' every time he was in the vicinity.

So, needless to say when Draco spotter Cormac later that day, gathered around with some of his best friends that where adorned in blue Ravenclaw robes, he felt his nostrils flare in his anger and his hands tightened into fists.

Draco decided to keep his distance lest he lose his temper, but as a voice called from somewhere behind him "oi, man-whore" he slowly span around to face the group that was now approaching him, Cormac amongst them.

"So what, do you get paid to sleep with these girls, or do you whore yourself out for free?"

The rest of the group fell about in laughter at the Ravenclaw's joke, Cormac included, the only thing about Cormac's demeanour that suggested he was even remotely apologetic for what was being said was the slight tilt of his head.

Draco saw red as Cormac interjected his own comment, and swung his fist out until it made contact with the right side of Cormac's face, a satisfied smile spread across his own.


End file.
